Soffit vents are used to allow air to flow through the attic so that moisture and hot air can be removed from the attic. When the soffit air passage is blocked by insulation or other structures inadequate attic ventilation causes condensation in the attic with resultant moisture accumulation in the attic insulation material. This reduces the insulating effectiveness of the insulation and may cause damage to the interior of the structure.
The increased cost of fuel has caused an increased use of insulation materials in the attics of structures, such as homes. Fiber and foamed plastic insulation materials are blown into the crawl or attic space below the roof and between the ceiling joist. Matt-type insulation material is also used. Poor air circulation can result when the spaces between the roof joist above the sill plate are closed. Vent structures have been used to insure flow of air from the soffit spaces to the attic spaces structures. Examples of vent structures are disclosed in the following prior art.